Restore
by Skywolf24
Summary: What happens when Diana uses a healing stone on an injured Bruce Wayne? BMWW one shot.


**Restore**

**All characters belong to DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

The first time he opened his eyes, it was fleeting. He blinked slightly against the moonlight and stared with dark eyes at the empty IV drip. Splitting up his smooth lips, Bruce steadied his breath and raised his head, bruised cheek resting on his razor -edged scallop blades of his gauntlet forearm. His head pounded like a war drum, as his intent hazel chasms became transfixed on the splotch of blood oozing into the clean bottom sheet.

He clinched his eyes closed, redressing all memory as he fought for the demons against the exhaustion lacing through his veins. He moaned fiercely, as the weight of Kevlar sunk into his battered muscles. He opened his mouth, tasting the metallic flavor of blood dripping down his parched throat. When he rose his head off his crooked elbow, dark tendrils fell messily into his half- shut eyes. Everything had passed into the blackness, his judgment had become as thick as cotton as he struggled to curb the raging thought of his darkest demons haunting in his mind.

Bruce growled menacingly in his haze of restless slumber and gripped the piece of papers as a jolt of pain flashed through every fiber of his condition. Taking heed to his fierce groans of discomfort, Diana bolted upright from the chairperson at the bedside and stood still in the darkness, her deep cerulean blue eyes narrowed down at him, as she gingerly crawled on the mattress, her knees sunk into the layers of covers. She tentatively stretched out her hand and posed on his armored back.

"Be strong, Bruce." she professed in a soothing whisper.

Diana lowered her body down, ample breasts pressed into his spine as she laid her face on his plated shoulder. She swept her lips softly on his neck, over the white squares and dark moles embedded in his youthful figure. She shut her eyes, savoring the taste of him as her hot mouth trailed fire along the hollow place underneath his slacked jaw."I pray to Hera to bless you with strength to endure these wounds."

Bruce slowly reopened his foggy hazel eyes, the shadows formed underneath his hooded gaze and turn off-stone features as he felt her face nestled against his neck. His sealed lips opened ever so slightly as he put out a faint breath, and lifted his gloved hand, gazing with a firm and transfixed gaze at the glimmers of moonlight the material captured. He breathed in her heavenly scent of jasmine and vanilla. A calming aroma to ease the pain searing in his mending bones and flesh.

"Princess," he uttered with a dazed voice, his tongue thick as he attempted to comprehend the correct language. He blinked the hair out of his dusky eyes, and searched for her in the darkness. "Diana..."

"I'm here," Diana replied in a gentle, strong voice, winding her fingers through the strands of dark chestnut which slightly covered his hair and touched massaged his thick neck. "Go back to sleep. You had a long day."

"It's always a long day, princess." He said huskily. "The nights are even longer."

Diana cured her ruby lips into a beautiful smile, and watched him turn his head as their eyes met in the darkness.

Bruce lifted himself up, using his elbows, wincing as a number of blood dripped over his chin and pressed his leaned his face forward, as he breathed hotly against her alabaster skin.

"Bruce, you need to heal." she advised him with a grim voice, as she became ensnared by the depth of shimmering gold in his shadowed eyes. She mashed her teeth into her bottom lip, and drew out a sigh. "You're a stubborn man."

He instantly quirked the edges of his soft arched lips into an infectious grin, "Thanks for remaining me, princess." He carefully put his hand over her delicate face, feeling the warmth of her radiate through his glove as she wrapped her hands over his knuckles. His heavy lidded eyes blinked as he tried to adjust to the darkness of the room and he squinted, trying to make out the blurry visage of her as the moonlight shone over her beautiful face, and made her long sleek raven hair glow with brilliance as he stared steadily into her eyes. Hazel locked with ocean blue pools of hidden sanctuary. "Diana," his hoarse voice said, slamming his eyes as he gritted his teeth and jerked against the spasms of his muscles. He sucked in air through clenched breath and eased his breath, "You look beautiful, tonight."

"Thank you, Bruce." she stated, stroking over his drenched waves of hair. It wasn't until he struck a certain spot that she stared at the massive bruising on his jagged cheek. She tore her eyes off from him, and held out her arm to grab a blue-magenta stone off the nightstand. "I brought something to help you with the pain."

"I don't need anything," Bruce growled nonchalantly. He sourly fastened his lips into a tight line. "I can handle the pain on my own."

Diana shook her head, turning away his words. "You're in no condition to fight for Gotham. Your injuries are too severe for Alfred to stitch back up in the cave. You need my help if you want to make it through this, Bruce." She cupped her hand over his jaw. "Stop being a stubborn man for once and allow me to take the pain away."

Bruce growled up his throat and nodded, "Alright." he stated with a savage gleam in his eyes. He hated surrendering himself to weakness. "You win, princess."

She gave the nod and carefully tore off his torso piece of his graven, blood stained chest. She settled him back into the mattress and placed the pit in the middle of his body, her soft hands massaged in lazily circular patterns against his feverish skin as the gem began to glow and pulsate a strange pink aura over his torso.

Her soft hands massaged in lazily circular patterns against his feverish skin as the gem began to glow and pulsate a strange pink aura over his torso.

Bruce closed his eyes tightly and moaned as every bruise dissolved in his skin and the pain melted away as he kept his hand firmly on her bare shoulder.

"Stay with me, Bruce." Diana whispered, as the gemstone continued to glow until he was fully reinstated to his peak human conditioned body. "We're done. Now you can rest."

Bruce stroked his fingers through her raven stands, gathering a few behind her ears. "I'm not tired." He stated, drawing her downwards to his chest, Diana rested her face on his fire pectorals, and listened to the rhythm of his strong spirit. He ran his knuckles down her spine as his face became merely inches away, his eyes changeless fiery orbs of hazel and his smooth lips shadowed over her lips. "Thank you, princess." he said hotly against her skin.

"For what, Bruce?" Diana asked, arching an eyebrow.

He caressed her face with a gentle glide of his palm, "For not giving up on me." he brought out, changing his eyes to the cracked graphite cowl on the dresser.

She smiled, and dropped a soft kiss on his drenched brow. "Go back to sleep, Bruce. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, and cradled her face in his hands, and then he leaned in closer, tilting his head to angle of symmetry, fisted her black curls.

He curled her upper lip up with at his mouth. He kissed her hotly along the edge of her lips, his narrow nose penetrated into her face, as she spread open her mouth for him, their hungry molded heat as they devoured themselves into slow passion. Feeling their lips move as tongue entangled slowly and Bruce closed his optics, his lungs were drowning as the smoldering water of her washed down his throat, and then he went off, puffing as he looked lovingly into her dazzling eyes.

Bruce followed her lips with a gentle caress of his finger, closing his eyes as he slowly wandered into a peaceful sleep.

Diana curled up against him, and kept her blue eyes riveted on his handsome face as she watched over him like a silent protector in the night hours. She kissed him gently on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, Bruce." she whispered, staring at the edges of his lips upturn into a faint smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the BMWW one shot. I will be updating the other stories next week. Thank you so much.**


End file.
